Our Lovely Days
by Sirius1994
Summary: A collection of Sirius/Remus-one shots. Ch 6: Remus have a small chat with Nymphie about homosexuality...
1. The Hollywood couple

**My collection of pure wolfstar fluffiness! Just some short one-shots :3 **

"Wow! There they are!" said James in high voice when Sirius and Remus arrived to the great hall, hand in hand.

[_Yesterday night_]

"_Yeah! Have another one… SIRILUS!" _

"_WHAT? THE MUSIC IS TO LOUD!"_

"_I SAID, HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" _

"_I'm pr-pretty DRUNK as it is, Jamie!"_

"_WH- You can't have enough! I race you! FIRST TO THE BOTTOM!"_

"_IT IS ON! Remie you tooooo!" _

_(Crash!)_

"_Oops! Fell…what am I on to!"_

"_FIRST TO THE BOTTOM! I'M KICKING JAMES' ASS!"_

"_I bet you do! BUT YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I sit here, Pete takes up the whole damn couch!"_

"_Ohh sexy wolf on my lap!"_

"_Shut up Siri and James give me a bottle I'm in!"_

"_OKAY, ON ONE TWO THREE!"_

_..._

"_M' DONE! I WON! Told you I would beat you two!"_

"_HAHA, Sirlus! You suck! Me an' Wolfie totally beats you!"_

"_Whatever m' drunk! Hey! Why don you go kiss your redheaded girl! She's right there!"_

"_WHERE? Oh, EVANS DARLIN I'M COMING!"_

…

"_GUYS SHE KISSED ME! Not just kissed, her tongue waz like this…! Eh…Rem-SIRIUS! EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW DRUNK ARE YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE LIMITS?"_

"_WHAT? He's in on it!" _

"_I AM!" _

"_Okay! You two have fun! I'm going back to my girl! Call for me if he tries to rape you!"_

"_I will!" _

"_I'm not talking to you Sirius!" _

[Morning after]

James rushed forward to the couple with a pretend muggle microphone in his hand, pointed to Sirius.

"The famous rock star Sirius Black was found snogging the even more famous Hollywood star Remus Lupin last night! Is this true Black?"

Sirius eyes were covered by his pilot sunglasses to hide his tired eyes from the long night before. He wrapped his arm tightly around Remus shoulders and tried to pass James.

"I'm not answering any questions"

"Is it true you slept with him? Did you really had a threesome with Gary Oldman?" James continued.

"No!" Said Sirius and tried to cover Remus from the pretended TV camera Peter held. They had all students' and teachers' eyes upon them as they made their way to their seats at the front.

"Lupin! Is this one of Blacks' infamous one-night-stands or is this a romance?!"

Remus smiled at James and said "No, I think this can be something more"

"WAOOOO! Can we see a kiss then?" And to every girls disappointment Sirius pulled Remus closer and kissed his lips.

"Alright! Did you got that Peter?" Peter grinned and nodded at James. "Good I think we're all set here"

They reached their table and sat down.

"So, you're joining us this morning too, Evans?" Sirius asked when they sat down.

"Yeah, I don't have much of a choice now" said Lily.

"That's right!" said James and kissed her cheek. "Hangover?" he asked turned to Sirius.

"Yes…"

"Party again tonight?"

"I'm in!"

**Hope you liked it :3 Feel free to give me plot ideas to new stories! ^^**


	2. The betrayal

Remus blew the smoke out in the dark, cold night. He sat on the wall at the top of the astronomy tower, one leg dangling over the edge while leaning his back against the brick wall. The moon was big and bright on the night sky, it had been full only three days ago and he hasn't talked nor looked at his boyfriend since then. Why should he? Sirius had betrayed him and reviled his biggest secret. He brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, it felt good.

"You never smoke" said a quiet voice from behind. Sirius, who had been watching Remus for a while now, has finally taken the courage to say something. Remus didn't even flinch just kept his eyes on the moon.

"Helps me relax" he said simply, knowing it was Sirius. It was silent for a long time, not even a wind blowing this cold night. Sirius must have noticed him sneak out of the dorm around midnight.

"Rem…I'm so sorry…" Sirius tried in a small voice and he meant it.

"Hmm…" Remus inhaled deeply from his cigarette and blew the white smoke out in the air. He remained quiet and watched the moon. He hated it, if it hadn't been for the moon he would have a life…a future.

"Remus…?"

"Sometimes I just want it to end" he said, leaning his head lazily against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Remus didn't answer just kept smoke and enjoy the cool air.

"Please Moon, forgive me-"

"Don´t call me that!" Remus snapped.

"But please, I know it was stupid"

"As hell it was! I could have killed him and be arrested!" he burst, finally looking at Sirius. "But why would you care…" He looked back at the sky and brought the cigarette to his lips.

"I _do_ care…" said Sirius and Remus pretended he hadn't heard. Silence again. He walked slowly over to Remus and stood behind him.

"Can you come down?" Remus ignored him. Sirius put a hand on Remus' arm carefully.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Remus back and pushed Sirius away.

"But you scares me…you might fall down"

"Maybe that's what I want…" whispered Remus his eyes locked on the moon. Sirius couldn't keep it inside anymore and felt the tears roll down his cheeks, he had broken the one he really loved and trusted. He should be the one wanting to jump from the tower and have his life ended.

"Remus p-please…forgive me…" he sobbed. "I love you" Sirius hides his face in his hands. "I'll do anything!"

Remus turned to look at him, knowing he really meant what he said.

"Kiss me" said Remus.

"W-what" sobbed Sirius and looked up.

"Kiss me" Sirius eyes widened and he took some slowly steps towards Remus. Remus reached out a hand and drew his fingers through Sirius' hair. He put the hand behind Sirius neck and pressed his lips softly to Sirius'. He swung his leg back and turned fully to Sirius, the cigarette forgotten and had fallen over the edge to the ground. Remus pulled him closer with his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' back to keep him safe from falling backwards.

Remus pulled away just enough so their lips still touched lightly.

"I love you too" he whispered and Sirius smiled at him.

"Come down" Sirius pulled Remus down carefully and locked him in his arms. "I'm so sorry" he said again into Remus' hair.

"I know, it's okay"

"Let's go inside, it's cold" Remus nodded.

"Just one more kiss" said Remus and leaned up to meet Sirius' lips.

"If you promise to never do this again" he said in a serious voice. "To…even think about…taking your life" Remus looked at him for a while.

"Won't be a problem if you stay with me" he answered. Sirius nodded and their lips met again.

**That's the third chapter ^^ **

**If you have any suggestions about plots, send a PM. I've got nothing :P**


	3. The quidditch final 1977

**It´s the quidditch final, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Sirius/Remus Lily/James ^^**

The cheers from the crowd were ear-breaking. Gryffindor were leading with ten points from Slytherin. This was the most important match of the year, which would decide the Quidditch Cup winner. Gryffindor had to win this time, they had lost the two last years and professor McGonagall wouldn't take it this year to.

"Bones passes the Quaffle to Podmore who passes it to Smith who passes it back to Bones" called the quidditch commentator, John Thomas, out. "Should it be another ten points for Gryffindor?" Everyone at the stadium screamed for their house members. "NO! No, she missed! Rodolphus Lestrange is in top shape today" He commented while the cheers from Slytherines' stand grew louder.

"But what is Goyle doing? He´s shooting the bludger towards the Gryffindor's seeker, James Potter. That´s not fair played!" called Thomas out. Lily covered her face with her hands. She stood next to Remus and Peter on the Gryffindor stand and watched the game in horror.

Sirius saw what the Slytherin beater did to his mate and send a bludger at him, looking furious.

"That´s right, Black! Beat him down!" Madam Pike blow the whistle and stopped the game. "Oh, this can´t be good" commented Thomas. She signaled to both Sirius and Goyle to take a break. And through the noise you could still hear Sirius scream "What the fuck!"

"It seems that both Black and Goyle got a 5 minutes break. Means that both teams are one man short!" said Thomas.

"You should go down to him" said Lily to Remus. He nodded and worked his way to Sirius who stood on the bench and watched the game while he screamed commands for his team.

"Hey" said Remus to Sirius.

"Hey" said Sirius and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind.

"I'm sorry about your penalty"

"It´s fine, Goyle got it too so it´s equally." Said Sirius and kissed Remus cheek. "Pass it too Bones, Smith!" he screamed.

"Sirius you're out in 15 seconds" said Madam Pike.

"You'll do fine" said Remus and smiled. "You're going to win this"

"Thanks, Love" he cupped Remus cheek and kissed him.

"Soooo after that good-luck kiss, Black is in the game again!" called Thomas out. Remus blushed so his face got red and tried to hide it.

Lily came down and joined Remus on the bench while the match continued. They talked about the game and how unfair Goyle had been. Remus watched Sirius fly through the air, both in excitement but also in fear. Sirius had fallen of his broom before and had several bludger related injuries, Remus was frightened that he should get hurt. But he couldn´t deny Sirius looked rather hot when he played, he was very skilled.

"Is that the snitch? Potter finally found it and is now chasing it with the younger Black after!" screamed Thomas. "He got it! Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins, Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

The screams and cheers from Gryffindor were mad. The team landed on the ground while cheering and took the trophy from madam Pike. Friends to the team run out on the pitch to celebrate the victory along with Remus, Lily and Peter.

"Moony!" Sirius called out as he saw Remus run towards him. He opened his arms for Remus as James did for Lily. They tossed themselves into their boyfriends' arms.

"You won!" said Remus in Sirius' hair. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Rem" said Sirius before they kissed passionately in the middle of the crowd. Remus got lost in that moment, he could no longer hear the noises from the students. The only thing he could feel was Sirius' soft lips against his own. He didn´t care that the whole school saw them. "I love you" he whispered.

"Okay! Party at our place!" screamed James out to the Gryffindor's.

Sirius draped his arm around Remus shoulders, which made him look like Sirius's chick, while they walked up to the castle, but Remus couldn't care less.


	4. Like Gold?

Sirius ran down the halls with a wide grin on his face and his boyfriends' book in his hand.

"Give it back you moron!" screamed Remus while he ran after Sirius.

Sirius reached the front doors and ran out in the sun. He got some students' attentions, who were enjoying the early summer, while he ran with the screaming werewolf after.

"Sirius stop or I break up with you!" he shouted. Sirius didn't bother about the threat and kept running. But sadly he knew Remus was faster than him and he didn't stand a chance! Remus ran and caught up with Sirius, he grabbed his robes and they both fell to the ground. Remus was fast but he wasn't nearly as strong as Sirius so he found himself easily tackled to the ground.

"You would never break up with me" said Sirius with a smirk.

"Oh I would!" insured Remus him, a slight smile playing on his lips. Sirius sat on Remus' chest and looked down at him.

"Damn you're hot when you teasing me"

"Well, soon you won't have a boyfriend to tease you"

Sirius' smile only got wider. He released Remus wrists and lay down next to him and looked up at the clouds.

"I'm sorry I took your book but I needed to get you out somehow. You can't stay in that dusty library all summer"

"I'm sorry but I actually want to keep my dusty books"

"And I've never understand why" said Sirius and turned his to meet Remus' eyes. "You're beautiful" he said after a while and took Remus hand. "But you need to get a bit more color"

Remus smiled shyly and wrapped an arm around Sirius' torso. Remus loved his boyfriend and would never ever break up with him. Sirius felt the same, didn't he?

"Do you love me?" asked Remus.

"Of course I do silly"

"Like gold?" Sirius looked down at him with a questioned look. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, do you love me like gold?"

"I love you more than gold, Rem" said Sirius and kissed the top of his head.

"Mm…good for you"

For that, Remus deserved a slap and was forced to say a proper 'I love you too'.


	5. Care

Remus walked around a corner on his way to the common room. He got suddenly pushed against the wall by a big slytherin boy who smirked at him. "What are you doing out this late, Lupin?" said Lucius with a nasty grin. Remus breathed quickly by the surprise but also by fear, they were three against him. "What's this?" said the third boy, Crabbe, and snatched the book out of Remus' hands. "No! Give it back!" Remus had got his voice back and reached out for his book. "Or what?" said Lucius "What are you gonna do about it?" They laughed at him. "Give it back!" said Remus louder and moved forward to take his book. The biggest boy punched Remus in the face so he fell to the floor. He felt the warm blood flow from his cut lip and heard them all laugh again. "Precious is it?" said Lucius and took the book from Crabbe. Remus fight back the tears and looked up at them. "You want it back? Well, here you go" Lucius tore out a page from the book and tossed it at Remus. He couldn't stop the tears from coming now and the slytherins made fun of him for crying. "Leave him alone!" said a strong voice. "Well, Black. Here to protect your boyfriend?" said Lucius. "Leave!" said Sirius and looked furious. The boys just laughed at him and Sirius walked up to Lucius, his wand forgotten, and punched him across the face. Lucius covered his broken nose with his hand and threw the book at Remus "Take it then, freak!" and they left.

Sirius walk to the spot where Remus was sitting, huddled to a ball with the book tightly pressed to his chest while sobbing quietly. Sirius picked up the page from the floor, sat down next to Remus and handed it to him. "Thanks" sniffed Remus. "I got it from my mum…before she…she died" Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and held him tight. "Aww, sweetie I'm sure we can fix it somehow" said Sirius to comfort him. The blood from Remus' lip was dripping on his shirt but he didn't care. "Let me see. Look at me" said Sirius and tilted Remus head up when he didn't move. With the end of his sleeve he carefully dried the blood away. "I'm going to kill them…" muttered Sirius. He then looked into Remus' shiny eyes and gave him a comforting smile before he dried the tears away from his cheeks. "Does it hurt?" Remus formed the words 'a bit' but Sirius couldn't hear it. "Can I kiss you?" Remus nodded and Sirius leaned forward "Gentle…" whispered Remus "course" said Sirius before their lips touched lightly. Remus lips were warm and a bit swollen and Sirius could taste the blood. He pulled away and looked at Remus. "We need to fix that" He rose up and helped Remus who still held his book close and they walked back to the common room.

**Just a shortie this time. And I know it has no end….**


	6. The chat

Remus sat alone on the couch in the orders headquarters, reading. Well, he thought he was alone.

"Is it true that you're gay?" said a girl's voice from behind. It was Nymphadora Tonks or Nymphi, as she wanted to be called, she was five by now. She sat down at the other side of the couch and looked at Remus.

"Eh…yes, it's true" answered Remus truthfully and looked up from his book.

"What does that mean?" said Nymphi curiously.

"It means that you love boys instead of girls" said Remus and smiled slightly.

"So you have boyfriends instead of girlfriends?"

"Yes, that's it"

"Oh…" she thought for a moment then said "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Remus smiled again "Yes, I do"

"Do you love him then?"

"I love him very much" said Remus and laughed.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Eh…I don't know"

"So he haven't asked you…" said Nymphi as if she understood the whole situation.

"Well, I'm only 19" said Remus and smiled at her.

"But if he asks you, will you say yes?" she persisted.

"Yes, I guess since I love him"

They kept chatting unaware of the fact that Sirius stood behind the door and had heard the whole conversation. Sirius smiled to himself and held the small box in his hand tighter.


	7. Locked love

**Instead of writing on 'It gets better' as I should, I comes up with silly one-shots. **

Sirius and I had our first anniversary today and it's been the best day of my life. We celebrated it in London and now we were standing on the millennium bridge, looking out at the sunset. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled at him and thought of how grateful I was to have someone as gorgeous as him.

"You know what these are for?" asked Sirius and kept my hands in his.

"Yes, they represents strong love" I said and looked at the locks fastened on the bridges railing. Sirius smiled and released one of his hands from mine and took out a small silver object from his pocket. He held it in his hand so I could see the engraved names on it, _Sirius + Remus._

"Remus, I've never been this happy in my life as I am with you. This has been the best year ever and I want every year to be like this. I believe in our love and I believe it will last forever, therefore I'm not scared to 'lock our love'" I bit my lip and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't dry them away as my hands where held in Sirius' but I didn't care.

"Si- Siri…You- I love you" I finally managed to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too Remus" He let go of my hands and turned to the rail. "You want this?" he asked.

"Course" I said and nodded, my eyes fixed on the lock. He chose a wire and fastened the lock on it. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Here" he said and placed the key in my hand.

"What do I do with it?" I asked. Sirius tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"You can keep it if you want…" He took a step closer to me. "Or, you can throw it away. So it can't be locked up. Choose by how sure you are about us" said Sirius and studied me. I looked down at the key in my hand and then smiled at Sirius. I turned to the river and threw it as far away as I could. We watched it splash into the water and disappear.

Sirius gripped my waist and turned me around gently. "Our love is locked" I smiled up at him and rested my forehead against his. I can never get any happier, I thought as he kissed me, the lock shining in the late sun.


End file.
